The Journey to Desstyni
by Feltonsgfforever
Summary: Krysctelle Desstyni "Starr" Potter is Harry Potter's lost lost younger sister! She discovers herself at Hogwarts and makes friends and may be the chosen one! Also Dramione makeouts and Ron may have a crush of his own! Follow her JOURNEY to DESSTYNI and following her heart and believing in herself to defeat evil!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Krysctelle Desstyni Raven Potter, but everyone just called her Starr, because she was a super star! Starr was named Potter because she was secretly Harry Potter's younger sister!

A muggle in Godric's Hallow was walking through the cemetary and heard a baby's cry and an irresistable force pulling him towards the grave of Lily Potter! He dug up her grave and opened it to see her rotting body, but found a baby had come out! He rescued her. She had purple eyes that sometimes changed colors to green or blue and her skin was alabaster and sparkled like diamonds and she had beautiful flowing blonde hair with natural pink highlights, even though she was a baby!

But before the muggle could take her home, Voldemort killed the muggle by breathing his evil bad breath on him and spirited away the magical special girl, who was actually marked by the prophesy until all of a sudden Buckbeak showed up and drove away Voldemort with his awesome wings, and took back Starr! She was raised by hippogriffs in the forest so she could communicate with animals, but she was also picking up perfect human manners and knew how to speak English (as well as French and Klingon) by her genius abilities!

Then one day, when Harry Potter was a second year, she got a letter that said, "Krysctelle Desstyni Raven Potter, aka Starr of the Hyppogriffs, you're invited to Hogwarts!"

She was like, "_J'aime le poulet! jIH neH [tacos]!_ I am so excited, Buckbeak!"

Buckbeak cooed to her kindly.

And okay this is boring, flash foward to Hogwarts the next year!

"Potter, Krysctelle Desstyni!" McGonagall cried in front of the Great Hall for the sorting!

Starr's skin sparkled in the lights of the Great Hall and everyone was like, "oooh, ahh, she must have awesome magic." And Dumbledore though to himself, "Blimey, I think she's the _actual_ chosen one!"

And then they put the hat on her head, and the hat sat there for like 2 hours, because he was like, "You're so brave, and so smart, and so loyal, and so ambitious that I don't know where I could put you, you'd be the best in every house!"

And Starr started crying to the hat. "If I'm so perfect, how can I ever fit in! I just want everyone to lvoe me! _Nouilles dans mon pantalon!"_

"It's okay, Starr, that's part of being special. I'll put you in Slytherin, because the colors best match your sparking eyes."

"But sometimes they're purple or blue! So maybe I should be in Ravenclaw!"

"But I feel Slytherin has more dramatic potential. SLYTHERIN IT IS!" the hat shouted to the whole hall, and Slytherin broke out in cheers and the rest of the hall sighed.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, his mouth full of food. "Her name's Potter. Do you think you are related?"

"I hope so," said Harry.

TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Thanks for reading! I based some of Starr's struggles on my own life. I hope you liked it, I won't update till I get 5 reviews! Love Potter Life ! less than three


	2. Chapter 2

Starr was sitting in her bedchambers in Slytherin gently petting Buckbeak. (Hogwarts allowed her to have a hippogriff as a pet because of her heritage.) Starr would materialize fish out of thin air to feed Buckbeak.

"Wow, Starr!" exclaimed her roommate, Astoria, "You're so awesome at that!"

"Thanks!" Starr said shyly.

"Your wand looks kind of weird... what is it made out of?" Astoria asked.

Harp sounds started playing and the vision became all blurry... like Starr was going into a FLASHBACK!

Buckbeak was leading Starr around Diagon Alley to pick out school supplies! The only place she had left to go was Ollivander's for her wand. When she went into the store, all the wands erupted like fireworks, and Ollivander gasped.

"You have provoked a strong reaction in the world of wandmaking," Ollivander murmured. "There is only one wand for you... but it may not even be real! _Accio Elder Wand!_" It took a few minutes, but eventually a wand zoomed across Britain and smashed through the windows in the building, flying into its true owner's, Starr's, hands.

"_Sauce au fromage Trop_!" Starr exclaimed, accidentally slipping into French. When she held the wand, a mushroom cloud exploded over the shop and everyone in London fainted for a full fifteen minutes.

"This is an incredibly dangerous wand! It is made of Elder with a core of thestral hair. Use it well, young witch!" Ollivander exlaimed, then added: "That'll be 20 galleons."

"I don't have any money!" Starr exclaimed. "But I'll give you a lock of my hair."

"With hair that golden, that is all the value I need," Ollivander said gallantly. Starr paid and left the shop.

Like that, the harp music and blurry vision repeated, and the flashback ended!

"I think you just had a flashback," Astoria said, "But... um... you didn't actually explain anything out loud..."

Starr hesitated. She didn't want Astoria to be driven crazy with envy for her amazing wand, or hate her out of jealousy "It's from Ollivander. Made of... Plywood," she lied smoothly. It was the only way!

THE NEXT DAY OF CLASS...

Starr had to be moved up two grades, becuase she was too good at her classes. So, she had potions with Harry and his friends!

Ron kept staring at her all through class. "Wow, she really is something else, eh, Harry?"

"Oh Ron! You're such a jerk!" a wildly jealous Hermione cried.

"It's not_ my_ fault you're so much uglier than her," he said, shoving his potion ingredients in his mouth for lack of food.

But by shoving the ingredients in his mouth, he accidentally created a potion that was as powerful a love potion as Amortentia! And after he swallowed it, the first person he laid eyes on was...

TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Okay so I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but I love you guys for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! Please! I NEED REVIEWS. I NEED THEM TO LIVE. So this time, give me... EIGHT! Much love! -Feltonsgfforever


End file.
